


Puppy Tails - Italian Loafers

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Italian Shoes, M/M, Naughty Puppies, Overeating, Puppies, Sherlock Being Protective, Vets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Gladstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Italian Loafers

7.00am Got up, got fed, Dad went back to bed.

7.30am Bored, Dad and Uncle Sherlock are still in bed.

8.00am I really need a pee but they’re making funny grunting noises, so I can’t go in, I really don’t want to ever see that again.

8.05am Peed on the puppy pad. I’d rather do it outside.

9.00am Really bored but I’ve spotted Uncle Sherlock’s shoe shoved down the side of his chair. I wonder how that got there?

10.00am I’m in the naughty corner. I shouldn’t have chewed Uncle Sherlock’s shoes. They were soo good and chewy though.

10.15am Uncle Sherlock is shouting something about my tooth falling out in his shoe.

10.30am I’m on the way to the vet, no more naughty corner! Dad’s grumbling something about milk teeth.

11.00am The vet says it’s normal that it was just my last milk tooth. Uncle Sherlock asks him how he’d like it if his tooth fell out.

11.15am I need to get another vet again.

12.00noon Angelo’s, I love this place as much as I love sausage, and talking about sausages, Bologna! I love Angelo’s sausages.

12.30pm Too full to move.

12.45pm Uncle Sherlock is carrying me home like a baby. I should be embarrassed but I like it.

13.00pm Laying on the sofa. I feel a bit sick.

13.00pm I was sick.

13.01pm Dad’s cleaning the sick up, Uncle Sherlock’s smoothing my head.

13.10pm There’s a hole where my tooth was. There’s some sausage stuck in it. Bonus!

15.00pm Where does the time go? I think I should take them out for a walk. Dad’s fallen asleep in his chair with the paper over his head.

15.02pm Dad wasn’t happy when I jumped on him to wake him up. Uncle Sherlock laughed.

15.20pm It took a lot of time for them to get me in my harness, you’d think they’d have learned by now.

15.25pm Park!

15.26pm Sniff tree.

15.27pm Pee.

15.28pm Sniff tree.

15.29pm Pee.

15.30pm Sniff tree.

15.31pm Pee.

15.32pm Sniff tree.

15.33pm Try to pee.

15.34pm. Sniff tree.

15.35pm. Sniff tree.

15.36pm Sniff tree.

15.37pm Woof at Dad for forgetting my red ball.

15.38pm Run after tennis ball Uncle Sherlock found.

15.50pm Panting. Flop in front of Dad and Uncle Sherlock in exhaustion.

15.55pm Uncle Sherlock is carrying me home. Dad says he spoils me too much.

17.00pm I fell asleep again. I need a drink.

17.05pm Drink most of my water.

17.15pm Tea time, wet food yum.

17.30pm Dad and Uncle Sherlock are playing a game on the table and eating pizza, my second favourite food.

17.45pm Eating a bit of Uncle Sherlock’s pizza.

18.15pm Licking strange metal thing off the table. It looks like a little me.

18.30pm I’m in the naughty corner again. I’m not supposed to take things off the table, especially not the paper money.

18.35pm Uncle Sherlock says I am forgiven and gives me a hug.

18.36pm I really need a wee, I whine at Uncle Sherlock.

18.40pm Walking down Baker Street with Uncle Sherlock and I need more than a wee now.

18.45pm Did a poo.

18.46pm I don’t know why Uncle Sherlock likes to pick my poo up in a bag. I can see he doesn’t really like it cause he always puts it in in the bin. People are weird.

18:55pm Home again.

19.00pm Dad’s put his favourite film on.

19.15pm Uncle Sherlock’s plucking his violin and yawning.

19.20pm Go into the bedroom while Dad and Uncle Sherlock yell about the telly.

19.25pm I’ve found Uncle Sherlock’s other shoe.

20.00pm The sofa’s squeaking and they’re grunting again.

20.30pm Time for bed with my favourite shoe I think.

 

“Sherlock.” John said as he entered his bedroom completely naked. “He’s found the other one.” Sherlock looked down and sighed.

“I have a matching pair now at least.” Sherlock said as he walked around John equally naked and climbed into bed.

“500 quid Italian loafers.” John said as he turned out the light and slipped in avoiding Gladstone on the end.


End file.
